


"I can't."

by Mikeyismybae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyismybae/pseuds/Mikeyismybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refusing to leave his game unattended, Michael ends up in a desperate situation and learns that the human body shouldn't be left unattended as well.</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Michael is desperate and Luke helps.</p><p>(This is terrible and really shitty and I'm so sorry but this fandom needed more omo fics, I swear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can't."

**Author's Note:**

> So Hey guys! This is my first fic, just as it is my first omorashi fic, and I'm so sorry if it's bad but yeah I tried and this fandom needed more of this ya'll, so here ya go! I hope you'll enjoy it, love you all x
> 
> P.S. This wasn't proofread.

Michael shifted for a few more times in his seat before finally deciding to get up. He'd been debating for a while now on whether or not to get up and go to the bathroom, but he was too immersed on his game that he couldn't bring himself to stand.

He glanced up at the wall clock above the TV. 

5:00 PM

Damn, he'd been playing for more than 6 hours already.

He paused the game, before standing up and exiting the living room of their shared home.

He rounded the corner that leads to the hall and made his way to the bathroom. Which was the door on the far end.

As he ventured down the hall, the pressure in his bladder grew at an increasingly fast rate.

"Fuck."

He stopped short and used every ounce of self-restraint to not grab his crotch at that pretty intense spasm. He should've gotten up hours ago. God, he had to pee.

He continued walking, and as he reached the end and opened the door, he was met with a sticky note stuck on the closed toilet lid in Ashton's clear handwriting, "Toilet's jammed, went out to get some things to fix it, be back in an hour or two x".

He bit his lip as he stared down at the note. He could hold it for two more hours. And besides, Ashton could've wrote that hours ago. But if he did, then the toilet would've been fix by now, right?

He stepped out of the bathroom and returned to his spot on the couch. He stared at the TV screen, calculating the last time he went for a piss this day, when the thought that the last time he used the toilet was around the time he woke up, he flopped down on the couch and let out a several muffled screams of frustration.

The re-occuring noise caught the attention of a passing-by Luke, who looked at the black-haired lad.

"You okay, Mike?" 

Michael shot up, twisting his legs together and turned his head to face Luke.

"Just fine and dandy, Lucas." There was a strain to his voice, and even if he had a fake smile plastered on, he could see that Luke saw past it.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he walked over to the couch, sitting on the armrest.

Michael immediately untangled his legs, and straightened himself up, trying to appear normal to Luke, but he kept his ankles cross and lower stomach clenched, lest he wet himself on his seat.

"Nothing." He grunted, his bladder was twitching uncomfortably, sending pangs and signals of its fullness. He bit down on his lip, trying to suppress his moans of desperation.

He decided he should play it cool, but the act of relaxing his tense muscles would probably bring the flood he was holding back. So, he looked at Luke and decided to ask,

"Where are the others?" He surprised himself when the question came out smoothly, not a single falter in his voice.

"Out. Cal went with Ash to get a plunger and a wrench. Our toilet's jacked-up." Luke replied, sliding down on the seat next to Michael.

"When did they leave?" Again, no strain to his voice. Hey, maybe he could play it cool afterwards.

"I dunno. Half an hour ago I think."

"What?" Maybe not. Michael pales, and looks at the clock again,

5:14 PM

Goddamn, He couldn't hold it for another hour and half, he couldn't even hold it for another 30 minutes! Fuck, he had to piss, he HAD to piss right now, right fucking now! If he doesn't get to a toilet soon, he's going to lose it, damn he never had to pee this bad before in his life, what the hell, he's freaking Michael Clifford, too punk rock to show any emotions, and now deliberately close to pissing himself. Oh my lord, are those dripping water noises, holy sh--

"MICHAEL!" 

Michael was interrupted from his train of thought and looked to his left. Luke was staring at him with an exasperated yet concerned expression.

"W-what?" Shit. Now there's a stutter to his voice. He can't lose his cool. He can't let Luke know.

"Do you have to pee?" The question throws him off, he was so shocked he recoiled.

"I don't have to--" He cuts himself off when Luke gives him that look, the kind of look you give when it's just so obvious to someone but you don't want to admit it. 

He stares down at himself and that's when he notices it, his legs are crossed tightly and his hands are firmly gripping the front of his jeans, his muscles are tight and he's sweaty.

He slowly retracts his hand away, but doesn't even dare to uncross his legs, he's on the verge of losing it already, his bladder throbbing for relief, spasms that send shivers down his spine, and pulses that makes his skin prickle.

"Michael, if you have to--" Luke starts.

"Shut up, Luke." Michael snaps, tightening his legs, and clenching his muscles.

"No, seriously, If you can't hold it--" Luke tries, only for Michael to cut him off again.

"Luke, I mean it." There's a stifled whine at the back of his throat, and there's nothing more he'd rather do than squeeze his crotch.

"Mike, I really think you should just--" Luke tries to say again, but Michael just holds his hand up, a universal sign of "Stop talking".

Luke does, and stares at Michael for a moment, although this is kinda hot for him, he knows his best friend is in pain, but still, watching his best friend squirm his ass-off and writhe in desperation was enough to give him a semi. Michael's desperate whines weren't helping with his situation either.

Luke adjusts his pants momentarily, the action thankfully went unnoticed, before speaking,  
"Mike, If I were you I'd just let go."  
He said it so fast that Michael didn't even had the chance to cut him off.

Michael stared at him incredulously while jiggling one leg at a fast pace, his best friend, was basically telling him to just piss his pants.

"The hell would I do that?!" He glared up at Luke, who looked completely unamused by his expression.

"Michael, Ash and Cal won't be back for another hour or so, and you obviously couldn't hold it anymore. You're causing yourself pain, I really think you should just let go." Luke reasons with him. And although he wants to cave in, he can't. He's 19, not a five-year old stuck in a car trip who needs the potty. No, fucking no, he's not going to pee himself. It's just too embarrassing, and he most definitely cannot do it, knowing that Luke was here. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, tears that he wouldn't let fall, tears that he was trying to hold back as well.

He squirmed and bounced around wildly and abruptly stopped when he felt a spurt shoot out of his cock. He had to piss now! He doesn't have much of a choice, he knows that if he stands, it's all over, but he can't just sit here and wet himself, he has too much dignity for that!

He twists his body away from Luke, and tries to silently keep his desperation to himself, but that's pretty much of a useless point considering that Luke is less than a foot away from him. His bladder was twitching endlessly, the urine it held was trying to push its way out.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he could feel how just a simple gesture could show him how worried Luke is for him, and that all he wants to do is help ease the pain.

Another twitch, and Michael knew he wouldn't last no longer than 5 minutes.

He turns around to face Luke so fast that his bladder jostled and a strong twitch had him doubled-over.

"Mikey!" Luke clasps a hand on his shoulder, silently speaking his worries.

Michael groans in response. He can't move, he's gonna lose it, he swears it.

"Mikey, just let go." Luke coaxes.

Michael doesn't respond, only crosses his legs and shoves both of his hands between them. Grunting and groaning in pain. The tears were threatening to spill again, but he's fighting it.

"Mike." Luke says it in such stern, parental, but caring way that Michael has no choice but to do as he says.

So, as simple as that, he lets go. 

But he suddenly realized it was much more harder than he thought it would be, he couldn't relax his taut stomach, his sphincter was still clenched but pee was fighting it's way out of his body.

"Luke, god, I can't! I-I have to pee, Oh my-- fuck!" Michael groans in agony, trying to force out the urine, but it only causes searing pain in his bladder.

"Just try and let it go, relax babe." Michael didn't even think anything of the pet name, to focused on forcing himself to stop making himself not pee himself. 

"You don't understand, L-Luke! I c-can't! It won't come o-out!" He groans as he double's-over once more, pushing his hands deeper in his crotch.

Tears were shamelessly falling out of Michael's eyes, down his extremely red face. The strain so very obvious in his posture. 

Luke thought for a moment, before sliding his arms around Michael's waist, quickly hoisting him up and on his feet. The movement jostled Michael's bladder that almost let go right then. 

"Oh my god, L-Luke!" Michael cried. "Pl-please I just want to piss." He added. As he leaned his side on Luke's shoulder, more tears trickled down his face.

His breathing was getting labored due to the strain of holding it in, but his toilet-trained body wouldn't let go. He couldn't force it out. But that's why Luke made him stand for. He has a plan.

Luke moves behind Michael, and slides his arms back on Michael, encircling him with his palms pressed flat on Michael's bladder, and that's when he starts.

He decides that it's better to not waste time and just get on with it, so he presses his hands down hard.

Michael grunts, and a spurt shoots out, followed by more, and Luke presses a fist, and that's all it takes for him to completely wet himself. 

He loses his balance and his weight falls onto Luke, Luke picks him up from under the arms and holds him there while he continues his business, his head is hung low in shame, but Luke could tell that he was watching his dignity and pride flow away with all of his pent up urine.

When the stream trickles to a stop, Michael turns and buries his face in Luke's chest, Luke adjusts his hold on him and steps out of the fairly-large puddle, taking Michael with him. Fortunately for Luke, he's dry as the sahara, but Michael was a different story, he was sopping wet! The front and the entire left leg of his jeans were soaked. So, he drags him to the bathroom, and starts up a bath, and when Michael undresses, he steps out for a while to clean up Michael's 'mess' and to pick up a towel in the closet. When he returns to the bathroom, Michael was already out of the tub, and was sitting on the porcelain rim. Luke hands him the towel and picks up the dirtied clothes that Michael left beside the floor of the busted up toilet.

"Here, dry yourself up, and I'll put this in the wash. I've cleaned it up already. Go get dressed." Luke says as he presses a light kiss on Michael's forehead. He walks out of the room and trails off to the basement, and dumps the clothes on the washing machine, proceeding to get the laundry soap, before setting it on "wash" and heading back up to Michael.

He headed to the boys' room, and found the black-haired lad lying on his back on the bed, he walked to the bed and crawled over to him, Michael immediately latching onto Luke's side.

Luke could feel wetness on his shirt, and realizes almost instantly that Michael is crying. He shifts a bit and takes Michael into his arms before cooing softly and wiping at the tears falling down Michael's face, and telling him that 'it's alright' and 'don't worry, i won't tell' and Michael mumbling something along the lines of 'i'm 19, an adult, i'm not a child' and 'ashton and calum laughing at him'.

When the tears subdue, Michael looks up at him, the gratitude and shame basically beaming from those green irises, Luke presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. They both sit up, cross-legged, facing each other.

"You okay now?" He whisper-asks quietly, placing a hand on Michael's knee.

"Yeah, uhm, Thank you, for that." Michael's face was starting to tint pink.

"Oh no need to thank me!" Luke says with way too much enthusiasm, as he retracts his hand away. "You've put on quite a show by the way, gave me an instant semi." Luke smirks as he watches Michael's face turn completely red and he laughs as Michael stumbles on his words trying to make up a come-back, only to flop down on Luke's chest with a,

"Shut up, Luke."

"No but seriously though, that was kind of hot." Luke says again as he winds an arm around Michael's shoulders, a wide grin plastered on his face and Michael wants to slap it off.

"You're disgusting!" 

Luke laughs, and was about to talk again, when Michael pushed him down and laid on top of him.

"Sleep now, talk later." He mumbled against the fabric of Luke's shirt.

"Whatever you say, Mikey." Luke says, as he presses a kiss to the side of Michael's head.

"I love you, Lukey." 

"I love you, too."

\-----

And that's when they hear the front door open and a voice call out,

"Michael! Luke! We're home!"


End file.
